


Monsoon

by Skylark, Swiftling (Skylark)



Series: SASO 2015 [8]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Making Out, Past Tense, Storms, Wet Clothing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Swiftling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We'll catch cold," Nozomi said softly. "We should change."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsoon

It wasn't unusual for Eli to stay over. She'd done it countless times over the years for school projects, or urgent Council business, or on nights Nozomi just hadn't wanted to be alone.

This time, monsoon season rolled in a week earlier than expected and Nozomi's house was the closer of the two. They ran up the stairs to Nozomi's front door with their book bags over their heads, the wind and driving rain too strong for their umbrellas. With the door slammed shut behind them, they stood panting in the doorway, water dripping slowly off of them to form puddles on the hardwood floor.

It was dark, and the air between them was dense with humidity. Eli watched Nozomi's silhouette straighten. The weak light from the rain-lashed windows gilded her form as she moved, sliding across her cheekbones to catch on her throat and then the glistening fabric clinging to her chest.

Nozomi reached for the light switch, but paused when Eli's hand closed over hers. She looked up and saw that Eli was biting her lip. Rivulets of rainwater plastered her hair against her neck, so Nozomi reached out to gently pull the strands free of her skin. Eli's skin was warm against her wet fingertips, and she shivered at the touch.

"We'll catch cold," Nozomi said softly. "We should change."

With that, her hands went to Eli's collar, fingers working at the sodden bow tied around her neck. Eli was still, eyes never leaving Nozomi's face. Nozomi felt a blush rise to her cheeks from the quiet scrutiny; Eli always did see right through her ruses.

But Eli didn't move as Nozomi slid the bow from her neck and dropped it to the floor, where it landed with a small waterlogged splash. She waited until Nozomi looked up and met her gaze, and then said, "You're right. And I could use a bath."

Eli reached out as she spoke. Her hands slipped the buttons of Nozomi's blouse free with measured patience, feeling the quickening rise of Nozomi's breaths under her hands. Her fingers skimmed down the generous curves, catching on the outline of the lacy bra beneath the shirt.

"Elicchi," Nozomi whispered, half enthralled, half pleading.

The first kiss tasted like summer rain, and the inside of Eli's mouth was scorching in comparison to the coolness of her lips. Eli's breath hitched, her voice lifting with a thoughtless moan, and her hands ran down Nozomi's body until they found her hipbones. Nozomi felt her squeeze, fingers digging into her ass, and chuckled against Eli's mouth.

For all that Eli was a master of time management, she never was very good at multitasking. She made up for it with her focus, though, dragging their tongues together hot and slow as Nozomi worked her shirt off. Eli's skin was smooth, her breasts soft in Nozomi's hold as she slipped her hands beneath Eli's bra and pushed them up. Nozomi leaned down to take a nipple into her mouth and Eli gasped, her fingers twitching against Nozomi's hips.

"Nozomi," she whimpered, her voice carrying over a fresh peal of thunder.

"Mm," Nozomi said, lifting her head. "I think we're warned up now, but we should still take a shower."

For all that it was Nozomi's apartment, it was Eli who was the one that grabbed Nozomi's hand and dragged her down the hall to the bathroom, Nozomi chuckling in her wake.

**Author's Note:**

> [Original prompt](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/4049.html?thread=1035729#cmt1035729).


End file.
